


keep me up all night and let's dance 'til dawn, shall we?

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Hashirama, Plotless drabble, all lowercase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: a madara/fem!hashirama drabble collection. contains au & ar. mature themed only. non-linear.





	1. you shall not leave unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto;  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill

> hashirama was yawning as she entered her dark bedroom. for the first time in three nights, the hokage went to bed without leaving any single paperwork unfinished, an admirable feat since work kept piling and piling on her table. who knew that being a hokage also means getting stuck on the desk for most of her day?
> 
> she took off her outer robe, and laid herself down, sprawling her limbs on the cool bedsheet. her arm landed on something that definitely wasn't the bed: hard, smooth, _alive_.
> 
> the realization hit her like a sudden mud wall. there's someone else in her bed. did fatigue make her careless?
> 
> hashirama threw a punch to the stomach, then sat atop said person, her thighs flanking the waist, while she summoned her wood to held the limbs in place. the painful groan and uttered curses were oddly familiar, stopping her plan to alert the anbu. she adjusted her eyes to the darkness, recognizing the outline of his figure.
> 
> "...madara?"
> 
> "well, who else?" he grunted in annoyance. both of his arms were pinned above his head. "next time check first before you punch me."
> 
> "i'm so sorry! i thought you're an intruder." hashirama laid her hand on his stomach, and it glowed green as she healed him. she shifted to sit more comfortably.
> 
> madara hissed sharply. "...don't do that."
> 
> she ran her hand on his abs, tracing his muscles and battle scars. "do what?"
> 
> "that."
> 
> "this?" hashirama moved her hips against his. madara's sharingan glared back at her, his fists clenching. she repeated it again, only to feel that something was off. "huh--" she frowned. "madara--are you not wearing any...?"
> 
> "yes. now unbound me."
> 
> hashirama tightened the mokuton, ignoring his protests. "you better have a good reason for trespassing into hokage's residence and lie naked in her bed."
> 
> "...we're married, you stubborn fool." madara threw his head back into the pillow. "which means this is my bed too. my clothes are dirty from my mission, and tonight is hot. there."
> 
> "lord uchiha," hashirama deliberately lowered her voice into a whisper by the end of the word, faking a disappointed look. "you do not trespass into my bedroom, invade my bed then insult me, the hokage of konoha," she began grinding against him, "and. leave. un-pu-ni-shed."
> 
> " _hashirama_ ," madara warned her, his mangekyo flaring, lips pulled slightly upwards. "don't--"
> 
> "do you understand?"
> 
> he hissed, panting. hashirama untied her robe and lay on top of his body, putting her best innocent smile. "is that a yes or no?"
> 
> madara begrudgingly nodded. hashirama pulled herself up, her mokuton disappearing. before she could lie on her pillow, madara caught her wrists, pinning her down and grinning.
> 
> "don't think you can tease me like that and sleep unpunished," he whispered in her ear before biting the skin on her neck.
> 
> hashirama bit her lip, holding back her noise. "i wasn't..." she yelped as his hand made its way under her robe, grabbing her breast.
> 
> "is that so, lady senju?" madara stared at her flushed face. "i think you won't get any sleep tonight because of what you just did..."
> 
> he kissed her then, fierce and demanding, their fingers intertwined above her head, strands of dark hair tangled together under the heat of summer night.
> 
> and hashirama regretted nothing at all.


	2. dragonless; pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!izuna. asoiaf!naruto; tied with other drabbles in _a dance of flame and forest_ and _the art of war(ring against feelings)_ titled _dragonless_

> a raven perched on the only empty chair of the small council. a thin red ribbon tied on its leg. it meant only one thing:
> 
> izuna was dead.
> 
> their heated discussion abruptly stopped as emperor madara cursed aloud and stormed out the room. she was not supposed to go, no. but she was his commander general and crown princess. her presence was needed to quell the rebellious clan in the east. the kaguya would pay for her death, oh he would make them pay with every last soul of their bone-growing brood. dragonless he was, but nobody would say uchiha madara was less deadlier than any of his dragon-riding ancestors.
> 
> he alone should suffice.
> 
> "madara!"
> 
> he stopped, listening to her hasty footsteps descending the staircase. what does she want now, of all times?
> 
> "don't go."
> 
> angrily he turned around, pushing the empress to a wall. "you don't understand, hashirama," he hissed, the boiling rage in his chest distorted his voice, and he tasted ashes on his throat. "you don't care about izuna the way i do. they will have to pay."
> 
> "and they will pay." hashirama dared to look at him in the eye and said everything will be okay--no, nothing would be okay or the same not until madara gave them the taste of death just like they stole izuna's life.
> 
> his hands needed to destroy.
> 
> hashirama's hands slowly lifted, cupping his cheeks with trembling fingers. "madara, you're the emperor of the realm."
> 
> "don't i have the right to punish those who slew my heir?" he shook her bare shoulders. she responded by hugging him. he had to swallow back his fire.
> 
> "they're luring you out," she said softly, rubbing his back, "it is you whom they want to kill. i want them to pay for izuna's death too, but if you go alone--"
> 
> "i won't die."
> 
> "don't risk it. the realm needs you--"
> 
> "and where was i when my sister needed me?" he growled into her bare neck, releasing his fiery breath upon her skin. her passive regeneration kicked in, undoing the damage he inflicted.
> 
> madara admired and hated this ability of hers. he could never, ever truly hurt her. she would brush off the pain and laugh. even when they were against each other, she was only focused to stop the war.
> 
> hashirama saw the emperor, but not himself.
> 
> for a senju lady trained to fight the sharingan, every waking moment is a war against him, despite her belief that peace had returned to the realm.
> 
> ( **this blood of asura makes an ugly empress, don't you think?** )
> 
> "do you want me to go?" she asked back, and it sounded like a mockery.
> 
> "you?" he laughed, incredulous. "izuna won't forgive me if i didn't go get her body home." madara put some distance between them.
> 
> "bring an army with you," she said, almost like a plea. if it was truly a plea, she'd say it as if she was standing on some pedestal built by the other half of the realm who refused to bend their knees for him.
> 
> he hated how she easily swayed the commoners, the nobles, his own supporters to join her side, and before long the entire realm had bent their knees for her. madara was the emperor, the only one acknowledged by the throne, but hashirama made it no less than a title.
> 
> anger flowed within his bloodstream; anger, hatred, jealousy and one thousand other things unnamed by the scholars. they were lost and distraught, unable to find a proper release.
> 
> there was only one way out.
> 
> "i don't need an army," he said as he pulled her into a kiss, leaving her no room to breathe.
> 
> he burned and bruised her again that night, but she merely closed her eyes and sang painful pleasures that agitated him to no end. her skin healed before he could leave his marks, while she dug lines on his back that would serve as a reminder for days.
> 
> that no matter how hard madara hurt her, hashirama would never truly tasted the pain.
> 
> and they would never look at each other in the eye.

.

> it was an hour before dawn when he gazed at the empress's sleeping form, and jumped out the window. the darkness concealed him as he ran towards the east. he summoned the fox when he was far enough from the palace.
> 
> madara vowed to bring izuna home, and he would.


	3. by the first light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill; can be read as a prequel to the 9th chapter of _a dance of flame and forest_

> home is behind.
> 
> hashirama didn't look back, didn't dare to, because if she looked back she would lost. the sight of her home--their home, dreamed and grown and built by the joining of their minds, no matter how far beyond the horizon would always, always tempt her. calling her with the voice of her brothers, both dead and alive.
> 
> "it's futile, sister," tobirama said days ago by the gates of konoha. "you could chase him to hell; madara will choose hell over you."
> 
> she merely smiled at her brother, thanking him for being worried about her before she departed.
> 
> the weight of her armor felt too much like home, and she let them fall.
> 
> "you're baring all your weaknesses," he pointed out.
> 
> "my armor is too heavy." dark hair fell around her face like a curtain.
> 
> "you think i can't wound you?"
> 
> the storm roared.
> 
> they sat apart, separated by embers between them, inside a small shelter she built. her own clothes drying, but he stubbornly clung to his soaked armor. they left the war outside, agreeing to a temporary truce as the heaven endlessly cried.
> 
> "you already do," she muttered, watching the sparks fly, fiddling with her necklace.
> 
> madara scoffed, his armor clattering. "you, wounded? you don't even bleed."
> 
> she stared ahead into the darkness. "there are wounds that don't bleed."
> 
> "can't you heal them?"
> 
> a set of dark clothes has joined hers on the drying rack. "no." hashirama felt another source of heat as he sat by her side, pulling her bare waist until she leaned on his chest.
> 
> madara was warm. warmer than the embers. hashirama didn't realize how badly she shivered until his arms wrapped around her body.
> 
> "you have enough chakra to build a hut," he said, pushing her damp hair past her shoulder and resting his chin on the other. "surely you have enough to make shackles."
> 
> "what's the point? you'll burn it again, leave me again, walking away from our dreams again..." she paused, feeling warmth spreading from the places where their skin met. "i don't want to put you in a prison."
> 
> "staying in konoha will just wound me again and again. izuna is gone, and the clan has forsaken me."
> 
> "bloodless wounds?"
> 
> "like yours."
> 
> "can i heal them?"
> 
> he said nothing, his hands squeezing her stomach.
> 
> impatient for an answer, she looked back, and hashirama was lost.
> 
> there was a strange hole in her house, the place meant to be filled by his presence. ever since he left to roam the wildlands, her home was never the same. her heart sank when she realized if he did stay, her home would never be his without izuna and the support of his clan.
> 
> madara was a lone wandering leaf, bonds and bridges burned to crisp behind him. no matter how long she chased him, fixing those bridges with her mokuton, he would burn them again and again.
> 
> her lips brushed against his, and she felt ashes fell to her shoulder.
> 
> "killing tobirama won't bring izuna back," madara whispered. "your wounds will fester and rot."
> 
> "let's not... talk about those." hashirama faced him, cupping his face. "just for tonight. we have a truce."
> 
> "it'll end by dawn."
> 
> "one night is enough."
> 
> "i'll disappear by then. when we meet again--"
> 
> "madara, please." she hugged him. "enough."
> 
> "hashirama--"
> 
> hashirama silenced him with another kiss. she dared to take the first step, and he reciprocated.
> 
> "i don't want to lose you."
> 
> no more words exchanged until they fell asleep much later, physically and emotionally exhausted, fingers intertwined in a tight grip.

.

.

.

> _but i know i will_.
> 
> as promised, madara was gone by dawn. his trail was concealed well.
> 
> hashirama wasted not time to leave the hut. she walked away briskly, not looking back even once. she was already lost, but the way to konoha is ahead.
> 
> home is behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is **hold me tight now because i will be gone at the first light**


	4. dragonless; inapu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asoiaf!naruto. set before chapter 14 of ADOFAF.
> 
> #AksaraAgustus2017 - **inapu** _n. dani_ a war ordered by the ancestors

> izuna was deeply asleep; tobirama was at the city gates, ready with an army. between his dying sister and her besieging brother, they were dancing on the tip of spears and swords, delicate branches and dragon's bones.
> 
> the war started by their ancestors wasn't over yet, and they must be alive to continue the dance until the end.
> 
> "i will not bend my knee," she told the carved face of her ancestor on the scorched tree, eleven moon phases ago, "there must be another way to end the war without sacrificing more blood of our people. i will do anything to protect the realm." 
> 
> she was exhausted, vigilant, thirsty. his chakra was roaring madly wildly restlessly, filling every corner with his presence; unbidden and undeniable. if she weren't senju hashirama, she would simply lie back, close her eyes and think of the realm she was defending. but she was asura's blood, and him indra's. 
> 
> they were at war. she would stand and look at her enemy--formerly a friend and a fiance, currently an emperor and her conspirator.
> 
> hashirama gripped the rims of his robe, hissing between his touches, _this is treason against our allies_. her back met the wall, heartbeat rising in anticipation. every inch of him was blazing, setting herself alight wherever his hands wandered. 
> 
> madara shook his head. _don't fool yourself; they're all opportunistic, using our names and blood and ancestors to protect their own interests._ he found her lips easily in the darkness and heat of his bedroom; almost as hot as the legendary dragons' cradle. 
> 
> she inhaled the scent of his mane, fingers trailing the nape of his neck. she buried her face near his clavicle, skirt hiked past her thighs, her breath hitched in her throat. 
> 
> _don't hold back._
> 
> _the servants will hear._
> 
> _don't care._
> 
> _let me catch my breath._
> 
> madara retracted his hand, stepping back. hashirama was panting, a thousand thoughts swarming back into her mind, her chakra flaring, screaming, accusing: treachery.
> 
> no, their betrothal was never broken. let's say they were merely honoring the pact their fathers made years ago. the uchiha's blood oath would protect her from anyone who wished to see her dead. tonight might be their only shot. no healers could tell whether izuna would survive or die in her care.
> 
> _hashi._
> 
> his robe fell. she pushed madara to his bed, drawn by her desire to explore him further, guessing where her enemy ended to begin her...
> 
> her what? friend fiance ally? rival? are these things still important before the war cries they're dancing to?
> 
> hashirama sat above him, memorizing and tasting the emperor. madara was a plane of muscles and battle scars; most she carved herself, and she smirked to that thought. she traced one across his right chest, a remnant from their first spar using an actual sword. another on his left side, near the hips, from their meeting in the woods on the day her powers awakened.
> 
> _we don't have all night_ , he said as he unclasped her dress.
> 
> she threw away her clothes, almost seeing into his eyes that would break her first rule of war. with ease madara switched their position, sinking his teeth into her exposed neck. she clutched his back, gasping. the dragon had marked her.
> 
> hashirama opened her eyes to the dark canopy above them, thinking about the wreaked realm, their betrayed allies and siblings, their uncertain future--tomorrow the crown princess could die or her brother would storm the palace after four nights waiting or--
> 
> _madara, madara, madara_
> 
> \--she could be waking up pregnant with an uchiha heir.


End file.
